


In the Aftermath

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 2, bc Edo suffered sm in the last eps of s2 i need him to be held, this is p much right after the last ep of s2 i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Judai tilts his head towards him. Edo wonders if he can see just how exhausted he feels, and given the concern that settles on Judai’s face, he can. “...Are you okay?”It’s a simple question but there is a lot to unpack from it.





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished rewatching season 2 of GX a few days ago and before starting season 3 and suffer more, I had to unload my feelings in a fic !! Edo deserves a hug okay. I just love him and Judai both and I'm determined to fill their tag here !! <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

“...We’ve had a crazy couple of days huh?” Judai comments idly, like he’s talking about the weather, like he didn’t save the  _ world _ \--the universe?--from being obliterated; like he didn’t battle against a destructive force hell bent on purging everything, and _ won _ against it; like he didn’t get Saiou back to his senses thanks to it, like he didn’t save and help Edo in more ways than one. 

_ Like it’s all behind them _ . And in a way it is, it’s over, but Edo can’t say everything he’s gone through didn’t affect him. Now that there’s a lull of peace, it’s like it’s finally dawning on him--his duel against DD, his father, dueling Saiou or rather, The Light of Destruction. It’s a lot to take in.

“I do not think  _ crazy _ even begins to describe all that happened.” He sighs, leaning next to Judai against the railing of his boat, looking at the way the moon reflects on the water. He would be leaving soon--he had to ensure Saiou would be alright, and the Pro League would be calling him back. What he came to do to Duel Academia was over, after all. He was at least allowed this one moment to breathe, contemplate, with Judai next to him.

Judai tilts his head towards him. Edo wonders if he can see just how exhausted he feels, and given the concern that settles on Judai’s face, he can. “...Are you okay?”

It’s a simple question but there is a lot to unpack from it.

Edo takes a moment to think about it before shrugging. “...I don’t know.” He rubs his forearms, like he wants to dispel a nonexistent chill. He’s quiet, debating how to explain. He knows Judai won’t press him for answers--but there’s so much clogged in Edo’s chest right now and somehow he knows Judai is the only person he can trust these feelings to; somehow, trusting Judai comes easy to him.

“The man I thought cared for me all these years--my late stepfather--was just one  _ big lie _ . He’s gone, and my revenge is over now. Saiou is alright too, thanks to you.” He looks up at the starry sky. “I feel I should be  _ glad- _ -and I am, I’m glad to have my friend back, for everything to be over now. Yet…” 

He purses his lip, brow scrunching up and something vulnerable crossing his face. “I couldn’t do anything to help him. Even with my father’s card...I was  _ useless _ .  _ I hate that. _ ” Bitterness creeps over his voice and he lets his face fall on his open palm, shoulders sagging. “And I thought I’d feel...better? After I got my revenge, yet...I hate how  _ empty _ it feels after wards. It’s simply... _ over _ . At least I know my father’s soul is  _ free _ but--” 

He doesn’t notice he’s trembling until Judai puts a hand on his back, steady,  _ grounding, _ and then presses their sides together. He doesn’t realize his voice is cracking as he speaks, something he’d kept bottled up for so long--something pained, and hurt--threatening on spilling over now.

“He’s... _ gone _ . I have his cards, and they--they will  _ always  _ be like having a part if him with me but--I--” Edo hunches on himself, covering his face with both hands, voice breaking. “ _ I miss him so much. _ All--these years--seeking revenge, it felt like I was searching  _ for him _ \--I wanted him  _ back _ .” He barely recognizes himself when he sobs, and reeling it back is impossible, with Judai’s arm wrapping around his shoulders, hand digging on his arm and pulling him close. Judai is like a wall right now, holding him up as he crashes and burns, as he regrets and  **_regrets_ ** and  **_hurts_ ** . 

“There’s a point when I simply wonder--what was even the  _ point- _ -” His hands lower to grip the railing, cheeks wet with tears. “Of  _ anything _ ? Nothing will bring me back what I lost. Nothing will change the fact I couldn’t protect Saiou myself--I couldn’t save my  _ own friend. _  I just felt-- _ feel _ \--so... _ powerless _ . ” He rubs angrily at the tears gathering in his eyes but more form in their stead, leaving his vision blurry. He hiccups, defeated, and when Judai squeezes him against his side he leans on him with a shaky sigh, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I did not--mean to unload all that on you.” He sniffs then lets out a barely humorous laugh. “...It’s just been a  _ crazy _ couple of days.”

“...Edo.” The way Judai says his name is soft, but firm, and Edo pulls his head up to look at him. He jumps, just a little, when both of Judai’s hands cup his face and he’s left staring into those brown eyes, the moonlight reflecting on them in odd ways. Under the light, in the middle of the night with a backdrop of stars, Judai looks ethereal.

“It’s okay to be hurting right now.” His thumb brushes away the wetness of his cheek. “Your father--will always be with you, in the cards he entrusted you. His  _ spirit  _ isn’t gone.” He smiles a little, almost  _ knowingly _ . “But no one said you can’t miss him...that you can’t be sad. Now that you know the truth of what happened--you don’t have to focus on revenge anymore. You can just... _ grieve _ .” 

The words feel heavier than they are and fresh tears gather at the corner of Edo’s eyes and he’s embarrassed Judai can see how much he’s  _ affected _ , but he’s also never felt more  _ secure _ , his face cradled in Judai’s gentle, calloused hands. Like he’s holding him upright when he feels like he’s falling.

Judai leans down and presses their foreheads together. Edo lets him; it feels intimate somehow, warm, comforting, and he doesn’t reject the contact. His hands reach out to hold onto Judai’s sides, fingers curling over his shirt.

“You are not powerless.” Judai says, convinced, hands lowering to his shoulders. “Your feelings of wanting to save Saiou--I got them, loud and clear back there. It’s because of them, because of the feelings you entrusted me that I was able to  _ win _ that duel. It’s your bond with him that ultimately helped save him.” 

Edo scoffs, but it lacks bite with how red his eyes and nose must look. “You are just saying that to make me feel  _ better _ .” He sniffs, lifting his head to rub at his nose with his sleeve. “I didn’t do a thing. _ You _ saved Saiou, and the world.” His gaze softens, eyes falling half shut. “You saved  _ me _ too. I heard you gave up SORA’s key--a bold, dangerous move, dare I say.”

He’s not expecting Judai to blush or to suddenly look sheepish. “It was the only way. I couldn’t…” Something else crosses Judai’s face then, something sad and upset, his hands having lowered to settle on Edo’s elbows and tightening their hold. “You turned into  _ dust  _ right in front of me, Edo. For a moment I--I thought you were really _ gone _ .” He closes his eyes, brow pinched. “But then S--The Light of Destruction gave me a choice. You, or the world.” When he opens his eyes again Edo is startled by the  _ emotion _ behind them. 

There are a lot of ways to describe Yuuki Judai--a slacker, a passionate duelist, a fool, dedicated--but if there is something that’s a _ constant _ is how much he _ cares _ . His friends--his  _ bonds _ with others--are dear to him, it’s clear as day. He fights for them, carrying on their wishes as if they were his own.

Right now he’s looking at Edo with all the  _ warmth _ in the world, like he’s someone he cherishes, who he’d move earth and sea for if need be. It’s overwhelming to be on the receiving end of that  _ affection _ .

“I’m...not good at making choices.” Judai says, quietly, an admission that might hold more than he lets on. “And I’m stubborn. I choose  _ both _ \--I was determined to save you and the world. But frankly--” He smiles, but it’s wobbly on the edges. “In that moment, I was...so afraid to lose  _ you _ . For just a _ moment  _ I completely  _ forgot _ about the world. I just wanted to save  _ you _ .”

“...Oh.” It’s Edo’s turn to blush, eyes looking down at where his fingers are curled around Judai’s shirt. “I--” He huffs out a laugh. “So saving the world was an  _ afterthought _ ?” 

“ _ Hey hey,  _ I wasn’t going to let the world be destroyed! But I wasn’t going to let  _ you _ die either to save it.” When Edo tentatively looks up again, Judai’s smile looks more firm, a little shy. “I told you. I’m stubborn...and maybe a little selfish, for wanting to save everyone.”

Edo smiles.  “...That’s what makes you a hero, I guess. Carrying someone else’s wishes in your dueling.”

“But a hero doesn’t fight  _ alone. _ ” Judai arms hesitantly wrap around his shoulders and after a moment Edo relaxes his grip on his shirt to slip his arms around his middle. Judai pulls him close, letting his head rest on his chest. “It’s because of others that a hero can keep standing up. Like I said--If not for your feelings, I wouldn’t have won that duel. I wouldn’t have been able to save Saiou.” He squeezes Edo in his arms. “We both won, Edo.”

Being held like this, in Judai’s arms, Edo feels incredibly safe, and for a second he wishes he could stay right here forever, forget about everything else. 

Eventually though, he lets out a small chuckle. “You really know how to twist your words to make someone feel better, don’t you?”

He feels Judai’s chest rumbling with laughter. “Hey, I’m being one hundred percent honest here!”

“I know.” Edo lifts his head but keeps his arms linked behind Judai, gazing up at him with unconcealed fondness. “That’s what’s good about you, Judai.” It’s not the only thing, not by far; Judai has the courage to face anything head on, a will so strong to defy even  _ fate _ . Edo pegged him for a fool before, and in some ways, he is, he’s silly and stubborn and refuses to see defeat even when it’s staring him in the face. But that is, truly, part of what makes him  _ Judai _ , and Edo can’t deny it’d even drawn  _ him  _ into his orbit. 

“Hehe, really?” Judai rubs his nose and he’s grinning, pleased. For a moment neither move, arms loose around each other, keeping the other close, their eyes locked in a silent stare down. Judai’s smile is relaxed and his eyes are a little creased at the corners and the fact that he’s openly looking at Edo with such  _ warmth _ makes his skin feel a little tingly, makes his stomach flutter in a funny way. He wonders why.

(He knows why. But he doesn’t dare put it into words just yet, not yet.)

Only when Judai’s thumb rubs at his cheek again--brushing one last stray tear away--does Edo blink. They both pull back but stay standing close, Judai shooting him a questioning look. “...You okay?”

“Are  _ you _ ?” Edo shoots back, recalling the upset look that had crossed Judai’s face. Judai’s hand settles on his shoulder.

“You’re safe. The world is safe. Couldn’t be better!” His grin is radiant and hides nothing and Edo sighs, deciding not to question him further. He feels Judai’s thumb move over his shoulder and then he bounces the question back.  “Are _ you _ ?”

Edo turns to gaze thoughtfully at the sea, into the dark horizon. Up until a while ago he’d been blindly following his destiny, letting it make choices for him, accepting that things were set in stone. But Judai had flipped that kind of thinking in it’s head, proving that fate could be changed; that there were as many possibilities for a future as there were stars in the sky, litting up the way forwards.

He looks back into Judai’s eyes, patient, waiting. In a way their meeting feels like it had been fated, bound to happen, but everything after, Edo couldn’t have predicted. Judai is a force that escapes destiny and creates his own, and because of him Edo can now make the choice to grasp his wheel of fate and move it himself. He has a _ choice _ , and it makes the future seem eerily uncertain, and it’s as frightening as it is exciting, to see where it’ll lead him.

His hand comes to rest over Judai’s on his shoulder, letting them drop beside them and letting their fingers curls over each other. He can’t say  _ yes _ , full of certainty, not right now, but after a moment he grins, hopeful, expectant. 

“...I will.” Eventually. In a future he’ll move forwards by his own compass. “I’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
